justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Love is in the Air
Love is in the Air is a mission in Just Cause (1). Introduction Tom Sheldon asks you to go investigate a supposed medical facility in the mountains, where according to someone called Carmona, the government "cooks up" its weapons of mass destruction. Use the gallery below for reference with the action. Walkthrough You'll be provided with a Huerta PA51 Aztek helicopter, but the facility is well guarded by several Automatic surface to air missile launchers, so get too close to the base and it will get shot down. You have to place three satellite beacons in their designated locations. Do not try to start at the top, as you won't have enough time in the end. It is best to Parachute to the middle location first and parachute down to the lowest one. The center is the easiest one and it is on top of a building. The last one will be at the top of the facility. You can use a car to drive to the highest part of the base and of course, there will be military patrols trying to stop you, so Rico will probably have to get a new vehicle along the way. The last beacon has to be placed at 3 nuclear missile siloes. Tom Sheldon believes that these missiles are big enough to reach the east coast of the United States. After placing the last beacon, the missiles begin a countdown sequence and Maria Kane advises Rico to reprogram one of them to hit the base. The missile control panel is inside a bunker. There's a time-limit, so speed will be needed. Once Rico has reprogrammed the missile, he must evacuate the base quickly, or Rico is blown up and the mission will fail. The fastest way out is to Parachute your way off the mountain at the nearest cliff. This will show a short cut-scene where the facility explodes with a huge fireball, nearly knocking Tom's wine over and the mission ends. The next Agency safehouse is unlocked and Rico will spawn there: "Agency 04 Camp Beachcomber". After the mission, the silos are not there anymore, but the rest of the facility is still there. Realistically, the redirected nuclear missile hitting the area (and maybe even blowing up the other two) would destroy everything in the area of the fireball and devastate the surrounding area possibly even as far as where Tom and Maria were. Other tips and alternative tactics *The anti-aircraft missile launchers can be destroyed in advance, but this does not work in every game version, because they could respawn by the time you get back to them. *Start at the lowest location first. It's at some fuel tanks. There is a Wallys GP parked there to drive up to the center one. *If in trouble with low health, the cliffs outside the base are entirely free of enemies. Parachuting over the southern area may cost some health and circling around the cliffs to the west is tricky, but all the enemies in the base might well be a greater danger to Rico's health. *When escaping the explosion, you are expected to get away from the bunker where Rico reprogrammed the missiles. This means that further inside the facility is also safe, despite the presumably nuclear explosion. Gallery Ballard M5B1 Scout (hidden 2).png|The facility is in the lower left quarter of the map. Medical facility.png|The supposed medical facility before the mission. Missile siloes at the medical facility.png|The missile siloes before the mission. Love is in the Air 1.png|First beacon. Love is in the Air 2.png|The fuel tanks at the second beacon location. Love is in the Air 3.png|Missiles being activated. Love is in the Air 4.png N-Missiles 1.png|The missile silos (below the helicopter), after the mission. Category:Content Category:Just Cause Missions